


First Man

by Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Future Fic, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97/pseuds/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97
Summary: Rachel is growing up and Dick can't do anything to stop it.Songfic based on the song "First Man" written and performed by Camila Cabello."You were the first man that really loved me"
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson & Rachel Roth, Dick Grayson & Raven
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	First Man

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I was going to write this the moment I heard this song for the first time few months ago. I just needed to learn to listen to this song without crying first. Let me present you with some overbearing, overprotective dad Dick Grayson as he faces the greatest fear of every father - his daughter's first boyfriend.  
> I also recomend listening to this song, either before or after reading - it adds to the tears. Enjoy!

***

_Yes I'm gonna stay with him tonight_

_I'll see you in the mornin'_

_No of course, he won't drink and drive_

_Can you say bye to mom for me?_

_Oh you'll like him, he's really kind_

_And he's funny like you sometimes_

_And I found someone I really like_

_Maybe for the first time_

_No I don't need a jacket_

_It's not that cold tonight_

_And you worry, I get it_

_But he's waiting outside_

***

_It really was a good idea_ Dick thinks, watching Gar and Rachel spread out on the couch in the Tower's living room, both hunched over homework. The team made the decision to send the kids back to high school two months ago, shortly after Rachel came back from Themyscira, and - to Dick's surprise - the two of the youngest Titans weren't complaining at all. For now, at least. School is a chance to give them at least a little of normalcy the kids their age should have in their lives, and that's all Dick wanted for them since the day he met them. 

It was a little risky though, since neither Gar or Rachel are what you would've called _normal_ teenagers. But ever since her trip to the amazonian island, Rachel's control over her powers grew a lot stronger, and Gar… well, he mastered turning at will a long time ago.

Dick is just about to finish brewing his coffee when Rachel's phone rings. Her eyes lit up like little stars when she glances at the screen, but before she answers the call her eyes dart to him for a moment. And Dick can't help but notice how her cheeks turn pink before she quickly gets up from the couch and vanishes in the hallway with her phone already by her ear. Gar only smiles to himself knowingly and shakes his head, not even looking up from his notes.

There's one downside to this whole situation - that shouldn't be a downside at all, but it still makes his insides twist.

Boys.

Rachel would deny everything, but Dick knows. It's in the way her eyes light up when she gets a call or a text, just like a moment ago. How she tenses and immediately changes the topic when Kory jokingly teases her about it. Or how she bit her lip and looked away, blushing, when the other day she and Gar were telling them about this one school project and the boy mentioned one specific name.

There is a special boy in Rachel's life and Dick doesn't know how to feel about it. 

Part of him knows he should've expected it. She's growing up - she'll be 15 in a month. It's completely normal for a girl her age. And that's what he wants for her, right? Normalcy.

But there's also a part of him that just wants to stop it. Because everytime he looks at her, he still sees that little girl he met in Detroit, and all he wants to do is protect her. From all the bad that has already happened to her and all that still might happen. From all the evil in this world. From another heartbreak.

"...Dick? Are you listening?"

He's so deep in his thoughts he doesn't notice when she comes back. She stands in front him now, looking at him expectantly, with her phone still in her hand.

"What? Sorry, I kinda spaced out."

"So, I just got a call that our classmates are throwing a small party at the beach. Gar says he'll pass on this one, but can I go? You said it yourself that it will be good for us to socialize."

There's this voice in the back of his head again screaming _danger danger danger._ But how can he say no to those big, blue, puppy eyes?

"What about homework?"

"I'm done with mine, and Gar is just finishing his own, I was just helping him. Can I go? Please."

She grips his hand and gives him one of her best smiles, the one she _knows_ makes him weak. They keep staring at each other for a few seconds before Dick sighs in defeat.

"Fine. But don't stay too long, alright?"

"Of course. Thank you!" She presses a quick kiss to his right cheek before sprinting to the elevator. 

"Rach, wait!" he calls after her. "What about a jacket?"

"I don't need it, it's not that cold tonight."

He sets his coffee aside and gets up.

"Okay, let me just grab the keys and-"

"Oh, you don't have to." she interrupts him. "I don't need a ride. I, Uhh…" she looks down, a little embarrassed and Dick knows what's coming next. "Matt is already waiting for me."

Ah, Matt. That's his name. Older than her. He vaguely remembers his face from a few photos Rachel had shown him. Tall, dark hair, slightly muscular, constantly wearing school's colors like a flag - must be a jock. Dick's insides turn again. He shakes himself out of it.

"Oh, okay. Just text me your location and call if you need anything, okay?" He hands her the jacket anyway. "And _please_ wear this."

Rachel rolls her eyes but takes the jacket anyway, before turning to the elevator.

"Will do. Can you say bye to Kory for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." She gives him one last reassuring smile before the door close. "I'll be back soon. Love you!"

"Love y-" and she's gone. "-you too." he finishes to an empty hallway.

Suddenly those trackers Bruce had once put in him don't seem like such a bad idea. 

Gar walks up to him and smiles.

"Don't worry." he says. "Matt's a good guy. Funny. And responsible, believe it or not. She'll be fine."

And when Dick gives him a questioning look, he just shrugs. 

"What? You can't watch over her 24/7 so I'm making your job easier. At school at least."

Dick pats his shoulder in return.

"Thanks Gar. It helps a lot."

He makes his way back to the kitchen but stops and turns again.

"She has a GPS turned on in her phone, right?"

Gar's grin only grows wider.

"Yep. I checked."

That's all Dick needs.

"Good."

***

_I swear on my heart_

_That he's a good man_

_I know you'll stay up late_

_Just waiting for me_

_You held me so tight_

_Now someone else can_

_But you were the first man that really loved me_

***

She texted him around midnight she'll be home soon, but it's 2 a.m. now and she's still not here. So here he is, swivelling in a chair in the tech room, drinking yet another coffee. He looks up at the screen again. Her phone's location hasn't changed - she's still on the beach. 

Dick knows this might be a little overbearing. He remembers being pissed as hell at Bruce for doing the same when he was her age. He thought Bruce was too controlling, too strict. And he hated him for it. These days Dick finds himself understanding his mentor more and more. He really owes him an apology for everything he had done as a teenager. And a drink. 

The red dot on the map moves and Dick sighs in relief. She's coming home, thank God. 

After 15 minutes a car parks in front of their building and Dick turns on the front door security cam. Rachel gets out of the car, wearing a school's jersey on top of her own jacket and Dick smirks. _Not that cold, huh?_ Matt walks up to her and she takes the jersey off to return it, but he stops her. They playfully argue about it for a minute but Rachel ends up keeping it. Dick is watching it all on the screen, his hand over his mouth to cover his growing smile. He feels like he's watching one of those high school movies for teenagers. Kory would laugh at him if she knew. 

Matt pulls her closer to him and Dick tenses, watching the boy's hands. Thankfully they stay on her back, where they should. But Dick isn't ready for what happens next. Matt leans down, kissing her on the lips and Dick has to look away. Because _this_ \- this is overstepping. This is probably her first kiss and he definitely shouldn't be seeing this. 

When Rachel steps into the building, Dick shuts down the computer and races to the main area. He throws himself on the couch, trying to make it look like he did _not_ just spend the night basically spying on her. 

"Look who decided to show." he teases her when she steps out of the elevator and tries to quietly make her way to her room. She didn't notice him, so he startles her, almost scaring her demon out of her. 

"Wait, you were here all night?" she asks when he walks up to her.

"Just some late night working."

The look she gives him tells him she doesn't buy it.

"...Right."

They fall silent for a moment and Dick's eyes fall to the jersey in her hands. Rachel follows his gaze and shifts uncomfortably, playing with a sleeve in her hand.

"Uhh… a friend left it in the car." she explains quickly and Dick really tries not to give away he knows she's lying. "I plan to give it back to him at school on Monday."

He smiles and nods, pushing his hands into his pockets. It's obvious she won't tell him, and he's not going to pry.

"How was the party? Anything interesting happened?"

Okay, maybe a little.

"It was... fun." Rachel shrugs. "I'll tell you more in the morning, I really want to go to bed right now." 

"Of course." He walks up closer to her to cup the back of her head and press a soft kiss to her forehead. Rachel instantly melts into his embrace.

"I'm glad you're back home." he murmurs into her hair before letting go. "Go get some sleep."

She smiles at him softly.

"Okay. Goodnight Dick."

"Sleep tight, honey." he whispers back as Rachel vanishes in the dark hallway.

***

_Now you're driving to the airport_

_Not just me you pick up anymore_

_I've got eight days off coming up_

_And I can only come home for four_

_Yeah I just met his family_

_They're just like you and mom_

_He makes me really happy_

_I think he might be the one, oh_

***

They were dating for over a year now. Dick knows Matt a lot better now and he knows Gar was right - Matt really is a good guy. He reminds him a little bit of himself sometimes and Dick isn't sure if that's a good thing or not. 

He thought it would end the moment Matt graduates, but clearly that's not the case. That's why he's at the airport now, waiting to pick Rachel up. She went to visit Matt at college in Chicago and stayed with him and his family for a spring break. 

She runs straight into his arms when she sees him. There's a faint smell of cologne on her and she's wearing Matt's t-shirt and Dick doesn't want to think about what that might imply. 

"His family is awesome" she tells him in the car. "His parents bicker over the most ridiculous things and sometimes it really reminded me of you and Kory."

"I don't _bicker_ with Kory." he shots back.

Rachel rolls her eyes at him.

"Sure you don't."

They stop for their usual coffee before heading home.

"You know what?" she tells him. "I think I'm gonna apply to that college in Chicago."

Dick raises an eyebrow at her while sipping his coffee.

"Because of what this college offers or because Matt is there?"

Her smile grows.

"Maybe both."

They park the car in the underground garage of their building but Dick doesn't get out just yet.

"He really makes you happy, doesn't he?"

Rachel looks at him for a moment, completely still, then smiles.

"Yeah, he really does."

And maybe that _is_ a good thing.

***

_I swear on my heart_

_That he's a good man_

_I promise he loves me_

_He'd never hurt me_

_You held me so tight_

_Now someone else can_

_But you were the first man that really loved me_

_Now you're on the driveway_

_Faking a smile_

_You wish you could tell him he doesn't deserve me_

_So I had to stop the car and turn around_

_To tell you you were the first man that really loved me_

***

Dick doesn't quite believe this is already happening. Rachel is in his arms right now, holding for dear life just like that night they met all those years ago. Her bags are in the trunk of Matt's car. And there's a diamond ring on her finger. 

He really wishes he could turn back time. Go back to when she was so little she could fit perfectly under his chin. To when he could climb into her bed to hold her tight and chase away her nightmares.

But someone else can do it now, it's not his role anymore. 

She kisses his cheek before wiping at her eyes and heading towards the car. She starts her first year of college next Monday and they have a long drive ahead of them.

So Dick stands there with a fake smile on his face and his hands in his pockets, doing everything in his power to stop himself from crying in the middle of the street. He wishes he could just tell Matt to fuck off and leave his little girl alone. Tell him he doesn't deserve her. But he knows that isn't true. 

The car's engine roars and Dick lets out a shaky breath. _This is it_ , he thinks. Soon they'll be on their way and he won't be able to stop it.

But the car doesn't move. Instead the passenger's door fly open and Rachel runs to him again with tears in her eyes, throwing herself back into his arms.

"You were the first man that really loved me." she whispers to his ear and Dick almost crumbles. "And nothing will ever change it okay? Never."

Fuck, she must have read his mind. He just grips her tighter and buries his face in her hair.

"I love you so much, baby girl."

"I love you too, Dick." she steps away from him and smiles. "The most. Don't forget that."

***

_And before they open up the doors_

_I say I've never seen you cry before_

_You say "You've never looked so beautiful_

_You know you'll always be my little girl"_

_You're looking at me, while walking down the aisle_

_With tears in your eyes, maybe he deserves me_

_You don't even know how much it means to me now_

_That you were the first man that really loved me_

***

There's a sound of guests chatting coming from behind the closed doors. It's a beautiful sunny day in the middle of June and the ceremony is about to start in a couple of minutes.

And Dick is shaking.

He's sweating under his new suit - the one Kory had picked for him. His hands are trembling and it's hard to control his breathing. His heart is beating out of his chest. This must be some kind of a panic attack.

He's about to walk Rachel down the aisle. And he is _not_ ready for this.

A soft hand brushes over his cheek and he turns towards the touch. Rachel looks at him with soft eyes and a warm smile. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you cry before."

Dick wipes at his eyes quickly, just now realizing he must have shed a tear or two, and they both laugh. He looks at her and his breath hitches in his throat. If someone had told him back in Detroit he'll be giving this girl away at her wedding, he would laugh in their face. But here she is, all grown up and stunning. 

"You've never looked more beautiful."

She smiles shyly and looks down, but Dick puts two fingers under her chin and lifts her head to make her look at him.

"You know, you'll always be my little girl."

Her eyes well up with tears but her smile grows.

"I know."

The music starts playing and the doors open, showing the inside of the church. Rachel looks at him with wide eyes, as if asking for permission she doesn't need, so he smiles softly and squeezes her arm comfortingly.

As they start walking, Rachel uses her powers to send him a massage through their bond - this way they won't disturb the moment, but also Dick thinks because she's not able to talk right now.

 _"You have no idea how much it means to me now"_ she whispers inside his mind and he looks at her. _"That you were the first man in my life that really loved me. I'm forever grateful for that."_

He smiles at her again, before glancing at Matt.

_"You know, maybe this guy does deserve you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_ he answers. _"But I will always love you more."_ He passes her hand to Matt and turns to press a loving kiss to Rachel's cheek.

 _"I love you too. Always."_ he hears in return. He gives her one last look before taking his seat next to Kory in the first row, amongst other Titans. She takes his hand and sqeezes. There are tears in her eyes too and she smiles. None of them thought they would end up here. But here they are. And there's nowhere else they would rather be. 

***

_You really love me_

**Author's Note:**

> Did you cry? I cried. Cudos and comments as always appreciated. See ya!


End file.
